


Confessions

by super_powerful_queen_slayyna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Related, Castiel in the Bunker, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, I'm working on it alright?, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Supportive Sam Winchester, but it's not really focused on, dean is a dork, how is that not a tag already?, yes my title isn't creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/pseuds/super_powerful_queen_slayyna
Summary: Even with Sam’s suggestions, Dean just can’t seem to be able come out andsay it. Maybe that’s just it. Maybe complexity isn’t the solution.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> As usual thanks to my wonderful beta [tenoko1](http://tenoko1.tumblr.com/) who untangled the clusterfuck that is my tenses. _~~I want to formally apologise for that by the way.~~_
> 
> I saw [this post here](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/172483928263/castielee-supernaturalapocalypse-now-look) and wanted to write it. It was my inspiration, my _prompt_ as people say.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (Oh and please tell me if you spot any problems.)

Fuck this shit.

Dean’s had it.

He tried everything he could think of. _Everything._

The hunter had finally came out to his brother and best friend. Their reactions were what the _rational_ side of Dean’s brain had expected - complete acceptance and love. Sam had hugged him and Cas had given him a soft smile, took Dean’s hand in his and thanked him for _‘sharing this with us Dean, despite it being hard for you to do so.’_ It was the best outcome Dean could’ve hoped for but he still had harboured some irrational fears.

It seemed that irrationality was manifesting in other ways.

That same night, when Cas had been taking a shower (he was human now), Dean had quietly (sheepishly) admitted to Sam that _maybe_ he sorta kinda had felt more towards Cas than what was strictly platonic. For a long time.

“I uh, I just don’t know how to do it - to _tell_ him properly, Sammy. Cas isn’t just - just someone random off the street, ya know?” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the lore book he was _supposed_ to be reading, face slightly red.

Sam smiled. “The way I see it, there’s two ways to go about it.” Dean looked up, intrigued. “You can start small. Work your way up to telling him. Do something nice for him. Buy him gifts. Take him out to dinner, just the two of you. Compliment him. You know, romantic gestures. Something to set the mood.”

“Well, I already gave him a mixtape,” Dean mumbled.

“Wow, okay, I did not know that. But yes, that’s good. Keep that up and maybe _Cas_ will take the first step.”

“I doubt he knows the connotations of someone giving him a mixtape,” Dean muttered under his breath, and continued, louder, “ Alright, fine. That’s one way. What’s the other?”

“Just straight up admitting that you’ve been head over heels for him for the last nine years,” Sam deadpanned.

“Wha - no!” Dean sputtered, because that idea just sent a chill up Dean’s spine and _not_ the good kind.

“Oh come on, Dean! It’ll negate all the angst and pining - that _I_ have to painfully endure by the way - and you’ll get your long-awaited and well-deserved happy ending.”

“I’ll probably have a heart attack twice over. Not happening.” Dean declared.

Sam groaned. “Fine, have it your way. But know that I have warned you, you’re gonna have to talk to him eventually.”

Although he had rejected the idea back then, he was _seriously_ considering it now. It had been one week. Cas had no clue what Dean was trying to do and Dean built up his frustration levels when he couldn’t get the words out even though there couldn’t have been a _more_ perfect time. _Seven_ days of planning and scheming with chocolates and movies watched together, cozy and alone on Dean’s bed, seemed to make no difference. (No flowers thank you very much. There is a _line of cheesy_ that Dean Winchester will not cross).  Hell, Dean had even made dinner just for the two of them and it was awesome. But when he let Cas leave with nothing more than a pat on the shoulder and _‘don’t mention it, it’s the least I could do_ ’, Dean had banged his head against the wall. _One week_ since he’d taken up ‘wooing’ Cas and it had got him no-fucking-where. But it was entirely his fault. His brain always came up with some _irrational_ excuse. It just _never_ seemed to be the right time. And now he was tired.

God _dammit_. He was gonna have to be direct, wasn’t he?

That thought still twisted his stomach. He could mess it up so badly. Cas could reject him.

Or… did he really have to be 100% direct? Maybe, he could be subtle - but not really.

He looked down at his phone, an idea forming. It was stupid and silly. Maybe that was what he needed. A week of complexity didn’t work. Maybe this would. No harm in trying, right?

Right.

Dean found Cas in his room, reading a book. Taking a deep breath, Dean went in, phone in hand.

“Hey Cas.”

Cas looked up and smiled. “Hello Dean.”

Something strange happened this time. Maybe it’s the absurdity of the idea or just the resolve with which Dean walked in. That smile - a smile that usually brought dread in Dean regarding what would follow - it brought about a bout of excitement this time.

_Holy shit, maybe this would finally work._

“Cas, I want to show you the prettiest person I’ve ever seen.” Dean said, smiled lightly and sat next to him on the bed.

Cas’ smile slipped and he looked away. _Is that a good thing or bad thing?_

“Dean, I don’t really want to see them.”

Dean held his phone up.

“Just look.”

Cas sighed, shook his head and looked up. “I - ” Cas stopped, confused. Dean smiled wider. “Dean? That’s just me on your phone’s camera.”

Dean was nearly grinning now. “I know.” It was barely above a whisper.

Cas blushed, dropping his eyes. “You- you think I’m pretty?”

Dean dropped the phone and grasped Cas’ chin, tilting it up. “Cas, I think you’re beautiful.”

Cas didn’t pull away. _Yes!_

There was so much hope in Cas’ eyes. Dean looked down for a second, biting his bottom lip. _Time to get serious, Winchester._ He moved his hand from Cas’ chin to his cheek, leaning slightly closer.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you ever since I came out. Before that, even - _way_ before that. But I always got scared in the last second and backed out. Scared I’d mess it up and you’d leave me. Scared I’ll freak you out somehow and you’ll say no. Scared - ” Dean paused, the words - _that_ word - catching in his throat.

Cas put his palm over Dean’s on his cheek and leaned into the touch. “Scared that what, Dean?”

Dean swallowed and gathered up his courage. _Don’t give up_ **_now_ ** _dammit._

“Scared that you don’t love me back,” he whispered.

Cas licked his lips and came closer.

_Fuck, those eyes are blue._

“Tell me now, Dean.”

Dean barely heard Cas’ words over the sound of his own beating heart and the blood rushing into his ears.

“I - I love you.”

And then, they were kissing. It was soft, slow and so much better than Dean could’ve ever dreamed. It wasn’t frantic and messy like Dean thought it might be.

It was simply perfect.

Unbeknownst to them, Sam walked by the open door. He backtracked, and did a double-take, watching them for a few moments before walking away smiling.

“Well done, Dean. It’s about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to like and comment!! Please do tell me if there are any problems.
> 
> [ Reblog on tumblr here](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/172564724403/fuck-this-shit-deans-had-it-he-tried-everything)
> 
> [Come speak to me](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
